Hunted Hunter
by the-dark-princess-of-awsome
Summary: Taylerr Grey finds that hunting vampires makes a very good hobby but when she has to move from her home in oregon to live with her mother in forks, how will she handle being surrounded by vamps and other mystical creatures? First Fanfic R&R PLEASE! OC!
1. The Encounter with an asshole

I own NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!

Me: Um. Sorry for that little outburst right there and umm-

Taylerr: Get on with the story already.

Me: Hey. I'm warning you, girl.

Taylerr: Sorry. Sorry. *cough* crazy *cough*

Me: Anywayss...

Preface

Beautiful Taylerr was dreaming.

He thought. He could see her eyes moving underneath

her lids. He brushed her cheek and he felt her shiver at his cold skin.

He was getting ready to bite into her soft flesh, when a big clap of thunder sounded outside.

She began to stir.

Another time then. And he disappeared out the window.

He was going to make her like him. Even if it killed him.

Taylerr:

"Hey! Is anybody gunna drink this coffee?...HEY! Fine I'm drinking it, but don't bitch at me later because you wanted it and I asked you!"

I shouted up to my sister and her boyfriend who were making a lot of disgusting r-rated noises. I shuddered, took the iced coffee and sat outside.

Looking at the forest made my heart flutter and butterflies come in my stomach. I walked on the path cautiously, there were alot of wolves and bears around these parts.

Not that I cared. About the wolves at least. They were the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen and I adored them. I walked further and further until I could no longer see the house.

I heard laughter. My eyes widened. Ohh shit. Again, the fimilar laughter and I relaxed, rolling my eyes. All these years of knowing him, he never tried to harm me.

"Come out come out wherever you are." When he didn't respond I muttered,

"Chester the Molester,"

Under my breath. He appeared infront of me with sparkling skin and black eyes. He looked at me with a very suspicious smile. "You wound me, love."

"What are you up to?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Oh. Hunting." He said with a cold laugh. I froze, and forced the coffee down my throat.

"Darling Taylerr, you came into the forest at a very awful time. But, I was planning on turning you into a vampire, now, I just want to drink from you. Your so mouthwatering."

My coffee dropped from my shaking hands. He noticed them, and smiled. I hid them behind my back forcing away my fear with sarcasm..

"Yeah but your all vamped out, your mouth cant really water. More venom. Lets call it Venom Mouth. Yeah, i like that don't you?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed, and he was grabbing my throat.

"Apparently not," I gasped. He laughed and lifted me off the ground then threw me against a tree. My back hit it and searing pain arose.

"That hurts." I muttered.

"Well of course it does." He said coldly. He inhaled as the wind blew my scent to him, and advanced my way.

"Hey now, we're all friends aren't we?" And I kicked his stomach. He went flying. You might be wondering, what the hell, I thought this girl was a human? And yeah, i am.

My genes had been tempered with, making me stronger, faster and more capable then regular humans. And sometimes, I hunted vampires. Along with a few dandy-dandy friends. Of course, these vamps dont die by wood alone.

But it slows them down. The wound never does heal. After, we tear the vamp into pieces burn parts and then throw the ashes in seperate places.

Each of us has a erm...token, from the first vamp they killed. Me, a golden necklace from my first chick vamp. If you were wondering.

"You know, I've always liked you. I've reconsidered. Would you like to become a vampire? Your strength is great enough to kill vampires now, but I wonder what you would be able to do if you were immortal." He said. I pretended to consider for a moment.

"No." I said kicking him. Again he went flying, and he hit a tree.

"Your right," He snarled. "that _does _hurt." He ran at me. But I saw him coming and side-stepped, but he was always two paces ahead of me, he grabbed my ankle and twisted. I fell.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with me, then planted him with punches in the face and gut.

He yanked my hair and I felt one hundred roots come out, and hit my head to the ground.

I grunted and cracked my neck, "Felt good." I laughed. I grabbed his arm and yanked. He jerked almost falling staring up at me with frightened eyes. I knocked him to the ground again and stood ontop of him and yanked again, this tme yes! a ripping noise.

But the arm wasn't completely torn off. He knocked me off forcing me to the ground, and he kissed me on the lips, then ripping out another lock of my wonderful blonde hair, he took off so fast that I couldn't hardly keep up.

I cursed loudly and grumpily made my way back home.

i lived with my sister and her boyfriend and when I walked in my sister was sitting on the couch.

"Hey did you take my coffee? Oh goodness, what happened to you, Taylerr?" She gasped stalking up to me.

I looked at her. "The usual. Fighting vampires, stuff like that."

She laughed at what she thought was a joke. She didnt know what her little sister did in her freetime.

"No but seriously," My sister asked.

"Fell out of a tree," I lied and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

"Hey! Taylerr! Taylerr!"

"WHAT?"

"_Did_ you take my coffee?"

"No!" I shouted and slammed the door. I sat down at my mirror. I looked awful. A few bruises were forming on my face and there was dirt everywhere.

I hopped in the shower just before I could see my own emerald green eyes fill with tears.

Me: Sooo? How was it? eh? eh? I actually worked pretty hard on this.

Taylerr: You made me get beat up!

Me: I warned youuu

Taylerr: *sigh* Your going to ruin my gorgeous face with all those bruises you gave me.

Edward: When are we coming in?

Me: YOUR not. Your ugly and I dislike you very much. Get out of my story.

Edward: *sigh* Fiiiine.

Taylerr: Thats right. scat you filthy bloodsucker...

Me: But anyways, review please, tell me how you like it!

Taylerr: Yeah do it.

Me: Shut up.

Taylerr: Well!


	2. A Rude Kidnapping

Thank you Samie0014 for reviewing i was sooo excited!

Me: *sigh* Here we go again

Taylerr: YAY!

Me: Don't get too excited, I have a feeling you wont like this chapter...

Taylerr: What are you gunna make me do?

Me: Wait and find out...

"WHAT!" I shouted into the phone. My sister (Chelsea) Looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She mouthed. I shook my head and dropped the phone.

"No. No. I'm not going! Do you hear that mom? IM NOT GOING!" Chelsea went to grab me but I slinked out of her reach and whispered. "You can't make me," Then ran.

No one could make me go to live with my cruel mother if they couldn't catch me! And I could run faster than a human on steroids. Plus she wanted me to go all the way to _Washington?_ What for? She's the one who left me, and that's how I ended up living with Chelsea.

So, no. I wasn't going back. No matter how much money she offered me (Me: Five thousand. Just sayin...). I wouldn't suffer like I did when I was 14.

I hid out in the woods and closed my eyes. I heard Chels and her boyfriend calling. Searching. This was 15 acers of woods. They would never find me.

I crawled up in a tree and watched as the sun went down and the light faded into dark. Then I heard more searching and my senses picked up.

This wasn't Chels or her boy-toy. This was something else.

Vampire. I smiled. briiing it on.

Four hands grabbed me, and another pair blindfolded me, then went to my legs and tied them, then my arms.

I didn't scream. They would probably cut out my tongue...

"Sorry, kid. Bosses orders." Grunted a man.

"Of course. Bosses orders." Before we got to an airport I guessed which wasn't too hard because we were boarding a plane, they untied me and unblindfolded me. But no, it was a plane, it was a private jet.

Great. Fantastic. i thought sarcasticly. Like my mother had to show off how rich she was, just about everyone knew who she was.

Well, everyone who was someone of course.

Her words. Not mine.

"Be good and we wont tie you up again." Laughed one vampire. I smiled coldly at him. When I made a move, he would go down first.

"Who have no idea who the hell your dealing with." I said as simply as if I was talking about the weather, which was, rainy. All of them laughed but a small looking woman.

"Hey isn't that-" She started staring at me with wide eyes.

"No. It's not. Leave Nora. leave everyone, I need to have a word." Said that fimilar voice. Everyone left.

"Ah, Chester the Molester. What are you doing here? Following me?" I asked.

He glanced slyly at me. "Of course." He said.

"So why'd you run off yesterday? Knew I could kick your ass or what?" I asked. His eyes went cold. he pulled out my hair from his coat pocket like that guy from Charles Angels and smelled it. I crinkled my nose.

"I was the one who told your mother where you were. She rewarded me...greatly." He said finding himself so amusing, he showed his teeth while smiling. I was not smiling, not finding it amusing in the least.

"You bastard," I said quietly and went to kick him.

"Now now darling. You might not want to be doing that." He laughed. I peered around the room, seeing at least four vamp bodyguards standing grumpily with there arms crossed.

Well, hell.

A few thousand hours later, we arrived at my mothers massive mansion that would fit over 140 people it looked like, so why was it just going to be, me, my mom, and the servants? There was a pool we coulnd't use because it was always rainy and cold, and a tennis cort that would never get used also.

I entered and the doorman person took my luggage and coat and escorted me to the unnescessarly big living room where my mother sat on a red chair infront of a fire.

She got up, smiled and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Darling, I've missed you! I got you a little homecoming present. Darla, bring it in!" She said harshly.

A plump middle aged woman brought out a blinking bundle. It was a black kitten with green eyes. I crinkled my nose as the woman named Darla thrust the beast into my arms.

"Ah, I thought he'd like you. He hates everyone around here. Gives anyone a scartch who tries to hold them, and hisses at guests. He's yours to look after now." She said laughing.

"I don't like cats." I said, but the kitten was adorable snuggling against her and purring.

"Thats why I also got you this," She whistled and a big dog that looked like a wolf came in.

"His name is Dover. Part wolf and part malemute husky. Enjoy, pet. Plus, when you feel like riding there is a black riding horse in the stables." She dismissed.

She was trying to get me to loosen up. Try to make me like her with gifts. Play along.

"Oh thank you mother! I shall go play with them straight-away!" And I ran upstairs. The hallway was incredibly long, and I saw the doorman.

"You! Wheres my bedroom?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Jameson, my dear. And right here, my dear," He jestured to a master bedroom with a walk in closet (filled with clothes) and a massive bed with a window that let the moonlight in. The room was a pretty purple.

Too bad I prefered black.

"You can leave now, Jameson." I said.

"Yes, miss." He bowed and shut the door on his way back.

I dropped the kitten on my bed and he watched Dover warily. Dover sniffed the kitten and the kitten rubbed itself against the dog.

I decided on a name for the cat. "Lucifer. Your name will be Lucifer. Now Dover, watch my kitten for I wont be returning." I climbed out the window and faced a dilema. The drop was at least four stories long. I closed my eyes and jumped.

I fell ontop of a bunch of hay, with a stable boy watching.

I glared at him. "This never happened." I said moodily.

He raised his brows. "That took some balls."

"Thanks." And I walked away, only realising later, that he wouldn't mention what happened.

Me: I thought this cahpter was a little boring, what did you guys think?

Taylerr: *yawn* Very boring.

Me: I wasn't asking you!

Taylerr: Still...

Me: Anywho, reveiw, it would make my day.

Taylerr: Thats because you have nothing better to do in your days.

Me: Glares at her.


	3. People and the Creeper in My Bathroom

**Me: Here we gooooo!**

**Taylerr: Lay off the weed, gawsh.**

**Me: I do not do- oh nevermind.**

**Taylerr: Thats what i thought! c(:**

**Me: *sighs* Okay, on with the story...**

I was walking cautiously in the forest well aware of the sunrise, when I saw them. It was partly cloudy and the sun peeked through the trees making their skin glitter.

I gasped and hid behind a tree. Too bad I didn't have any stakes on me...Not that it would matter with this group there were at least eight of them, and one of me.

With that all sort out, I wondered what they were doing. They obviously weren't hunting. Well, by the looks of it, but what do I know? Im just a 16 year old who hunts vampires in her spare time.

I sighed and decided that I needed a new hobby. That's when they stopped. At the same time. And turned my way. though t was true I was covered by the humongous tree, but they probably smelled me. I shuddered.

Stupid filthy, ridiculously gorgeous bloodsuckers. I thought angerliy. Then four boys (if you could hardly call them boys) appeared with no shirts on. They were tan and gorgeous, but they didn't glitter and I sensed they were something different.

They all stared at the coven curiously. The tallest asked, "Is Nessie okay?" The coven leader (im guessing) nodded and then jerked his head towards me. Great. They caught me peeking. I quickly hid again, took a deep breath and showed myself.

"Who's she?" Asked one of the tan boys curiously.

"Her name is Taylerr." The boy with reddish hair said. I spit.

"I can answer for myself, bloodsucker. And how'd you know my name?" Were all vampires creepy stalkers? And jesus, if so, how many of them wanted to stalk me? There was Chester the Molester or Jayce. Whatever. I call him Chester the Molester because its funny and it rhymes.

I heald my head high and said, "I'm Taylerr Grey, I'm 16 and I'm a vampire hunter. What's it to you?" I asked harshly at the dude who asked.

His eyes widened and he laughed. Laughed. At me. "A vampire hunter, thats not possible hon." He said glaring.

My eyes narrowed. "Really?" I asked. Challenging him.

"Yeah, really. Now run along." He said. That made me see red. Stupid uncontroable temper.

"Don't Paul." The bronze haired dude warned.

"Yeah Paul, dont" I mocked and ran at him, pushing his chest before anyone could stop me, and he went flying. He landed and rolled. I smiled. Everyone looked at me with surprised and horrified stares.

"What _are_ you?" one of the other tan boys asked. But my attention was focased on Paul, for he seemed to be running back to me. I got ready for an impact but the last tan boy jumped a few feet infront of me.

"No Paul dont! I wont let you." Said the boy. I raised my eyebrow, mock laughed and jeked my thumb at the boys back and made a funny what-the-hell? look.

"Well, this was all very lovely, but I have things better to do than hang out with you bunch." I said and took off running.

"Wait!" The boy who stopped Paul from harming me said. "Come back!" He cried. I didn't. But his voice got me to look back once. His expression looked as if he lost his only friend, and his voice was so heartbroken. I ran faster.

Somehow, I arrived back at my mothers lovely masion like I never left. And they welcomed me like I never left too. Jameson was waiting at the door to hand me a blanket and some dry clothes.

"Thanks." I muttered and ran back up to my room. I took a hot shower, dressed and wiped the fog off the glass.

"Jesus!" I said clutching my heart.

"Nice to see you too." Jayce said.

"What the hell, Chester the Molester? Did you watch me take off my towel too?" He laughed. The bathroom was so huge-ish that I didn't even notice him.

I opened the bathroom door and swung. It hit against the frame with a thud. Jayce laughed.

"Get out of my house," I mumbled and went to leave my bedroom. He stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"I mentioned that your mother rewarded me dearly for bringing you to her, didn't I?"

"Maybe. But I dont really pay attention to when you talk, so Im just gunna leave now, b-" He kept me in place with a fierce expression.

"You wanna know what she gave me?"

"Let me go." I ordered.

"Answer my question and maybe I'll let you go."

"I dont know, a Bag O' Blood?" I asked. He laughed, loosening his grip.

"Close, but no." He said.

"Enlighten me. What did she give?" I said sarcasticly. He touched his lips to my ear and whispered, "You."

I wrenched my arm out of his hand and and ran, downstairs, then out the door. I ran fast, sensing him running after me. I looked behind me and sure enough he was following. With the last burst of energy I could manage, I sprinted and ran into something hard.

It felt like concret, and my first though was, aw dammit, another vamp! But this thing had a heartbeat, and it was warm. I looked up into the face of the guy who saved me from Paul's wrath.

"He- he...suck my blood," I gasped for air and collapsed beside the boy.

"What? Hey, Taylerr, who did what now?" He was facing me so he didnt see Jayce come up behind him. I pointed my finger and the boy turned around, and turned into a massive wolf. My eyes widened.

Werewolf. i thought. Well of course, idiot. What did you think he was by him just suddenly turning into a massive wolf the size of a horse? Hm? A Faery? I caught up on my breathing and on my 127 th in a half, the boy came back, human.

"Sorry about that. Im-um-Im Embry." He said awkwardly.

"Well, hi Embry." I said amazed. "So. A werewolf, huh?"

"Um. Yeah." He said.

"Mister Werewolf, meet miss Vampire Hunter." I said as he helped me up.

"You really slay vampires?" He asked. I looked at him with raised brows.

"I really hunt vampires."

"Well, so do I!" He grinned then turned serious. "But its dangerous."

I snorted and squinted at him. "I've been hunting vamps since I was twelve. Danger is my middle name." I said. He laughed. Then his face turned weird and he was biting his lip.

" I have something very weird to say. It involves wolves and um other stuff. Taylerr, have you ever heard of love at first sight?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, but its a load of crap." I said. He looked at me sharply. "Hey. Thats just my opinion." I said defensive.

"Your opinion matters. But this is about that, kind of. See," He blew out a shaky breath and swore. "I have no expirence with this. I dont know where to start." He said. We sat down on a fallen tree.

"So start with the beginning. Thats easiest." He explained all the old legends about the werewolves (shapeshifter whatever). One he particulally spoke of with caution like it would come alive and eat him.

"Its called Imprinting. Its when the werewolf finds his soulmate. They are destined to be together, your not tied to the sun or moon or, the rocks and the trees anymore, your tied to her. She's whats keeping you alive, and if she died before you...I can't even imagine." Embry said.

"It sounds weird." I said truthfully. He slumped.

"Yeah. Weird." he said looking away.

"But hey, weirds awesome. Thats how i deal with being what I am." I said to perk him up. It worked. He took my hands and placed them on his face.

"Taylerr. I dont know who would put _you_ with someone like me, but it happened. Tay, what Im saying is that your _my_ imprint. And I love you."

**Me: Hehe.**

**Taylerr: That was mean of you morgan, leaving us hanging. jerk.**

**Me: I KNOW! ((((: so, what did you think? I bet you saw it coming with embry jumping up to save her and all. But anywho, review my darlings.**

**Taylerr: Bi-ee.**


	4. Heartbroken

**Me: I hope everyone had a fantastic fourth of July, mine was amazing, we went to Wisconson lol.**

**Taylerr: Ya ya, just you know, move along.**

**Me: Shut up! Your so mean to me!**

**Taylerr: Don't take it personally...**

**Me: Welllllllll anywho.**

So after Embry told me he loved me, I told him that I didn't love him, well _yet_ at least. I told him, me on the otherhand, needed a little time to get to know him before I blurted my love to a perfect stranger, of course, I got where he was coming from.

Still, we hung out at his house every day, and I was really startin to like him. Hell, maybe even love him in our short time period.

But, I guess I have stalkers which I already _knew_ but these stalkers were the bad tell-your-mom-everything-you-do stalkers, and they didn't approve of Embry, so why would my mom?

Well, one day when I got back from Embry's house, soaking wet and blissfully happy, my mother called me to the living room where she stood infront of the fire, hands on her hips and tapping her pointy shoes.

"Yeah?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Taylerr, I don't approve of your _relationship_," She sneered the word. "with that native boy. You are no longer able to see him, I'm sorry, hon, but you know he's not, rich or white." She said not sounding sorry in the least.

"That's called predjudice _and_ racism mom!" I shouted. She stopped her tappiedy tappin and glared at me.

"Do _not_ raise your voice at _me_ young lady." She said perfectly cool and calm.

"Whatever. You just want me to be miserable, because your miserable." I said crossing my arms. My throat felt tight and I swore to myself that I would not cry infront of this awful lady.

"Go to your room. And stay there for the rest of the night." She said pointing her pefectly polished and shaped finger.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." She said. I ran then, hiding my face in my hands, and I made a starnge choking sound. Through my sobs I thought I heard her sigh and slump down heavily.

I lay on my bed and cried. I cried hard and long getting all of the sadness out of my system. Eventually around 3 o'clock, I cried myself to sleep. And I dreamt.

It was of me and Embry. He was standing smiling and opening his arms for a huge hug. I grinned and went to run into them, but he moved backwards.

Only, it wasn't him moving, it was the ground. It moved him backwards every time I got close. Finally, I lunged myself into his arms and the ground beneath us cracked and crumbled, it moved like it was an earthquake, opening the earth and sepearating us.

I got down on my knees and begged him to jump over, only he wouldn't. Then he dissolved. And it started raining. The only difference I could tell between the rain and the stuff falling from my cheeks, is that my tears were hot and the rain was cold.

I woke to a knocking on my door. There was a wetness on my cheeks and I wiped the tears off and answered the door.

Jameson stood staring emotionlessly. "Miss, there is someone here for you. The mistress says that you aren't aloud to see that boy, and to tell him so if he comes to see you." He said. The he whispered, "So sorry."

So Embry must be here. I ran down to get the door and opened it. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up. I didn't smile back. my heart felt heavy and my throat was tight.

His brow furrowed as he touched my cheek. "You've been crying. What happened, Tay?" I cringed from his touch and his hand dropped. He looked at me sad and confused.

So I did what I did best. I broke his heart. "Embry, I don't ever want to see you again. I don't care what you think we have between us, I don't want to be your friend, and I don't want to be your girlfriend. I thinks its best if you leave." But I couldn't close the door.

I tried to force my arm to move but I was frozen and I felt the tears coming. I had to get away before he saw them.

He noticed something wrong in my voice, he knew that something was wrong and he cupped my cheeks.

"What? Taylerr, I love you. I've told you so many times I loved you more than my own life. How can you say that? We were meant to be together." He sounded so sure that the tears that had filled my eyes, spilled and I gasped at the pain in my chest.

I backed away from his touch. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and closed the door.

**Me: I almost started crying.**

**Taylerr: I did cry. **

**Me: Tell me what you thought...**


	5. Plotting & Darn you for Making this Ok!

**Me: I'd like to thank everyone who is reading and stuff, it makes me happy to get reviews, and even if I dont, im still going to post because I really have nothing better to do, sooo...you know if anyone **_**is**_** reading, try to review, I'll be sure to add your name in the bolded letters as a thanks and yeah.**

Week One: I sat in my bedroom. Pouting. Only going downstairs when my mother asks it.

Week Two: Still pouting. Crying. Being a bitch to anyone who tries to talk to me, even though I hardly knew Embry before we had to -break up- if thats what you called it, he was the first person I had ever, in my whole entire life loved (except my dad and Chelsea). So yeah, it hurt. It hurt like hell. And I was going to make everyone elses life hell.

Week Three: "Taylerr!" I heard my mom's shout from downstairs that shook the whole entire house. I raised my eyebrows and walked down to see what she wanted.

"I've been good. I've been letting you grieve your _loss_ but it is time to _get over it_. Tonight. I've registered you and the stable boy, Cameron, to go to one of Seattle's best and finest private clubs. I expect you to go, he's very excited, now, you will go back to your bedroom, and you will find something decent to wear, you will get ready, and you will do it _now_!" She shouted.

"HOLY SHIT! Okay! There's no fucking reason to shout your head off. Jesus Christ!" And I galloped back upstaires before she could comment on my sailors mouth.

I grumbled as I picked out one of the short, knee length flowly black dresses from my closet that I hadn't had to ever think about wearing until now.

It was long sleeved, very flowy, and really really low cut. I put on a golden cross necklace and (jamie) five inch black stilettos. I would never had wore them in my life, well except for when I had to, and today counted as a had-to day.

I straightened my long golden blonde hair and applied black eyeliner and mascara. I put on some foundation and perfume, I painted my nails black, waited for them to dry and walked downstairs to greet my mother.

"Does this meet your satisfaction, Mother?" I asked staring at her with cold emerald green eyes.

She scrutinied (? how u spell it ?) me. She pulled the silky sleeve to my dress and wrinkled her nose, but I saw indulgence flash through her eyes.

"A bit dark, but you look suitable. And what about, Cameron? DARLA!" She yelled. The plump lady came in with the stable boy, who if I do say say so myself, cleans up nicely.

He grinned at my approving scrunty. His brown hair that had been dirty was washed and it looked soft and shiny. The curls were only slightly tamed and it looked really good. Like bedhead. Sexy.

His green eyes were bright next to his black levi's and black long sleeved button up shirt, that had only a few buttons undone and black shoes. I sniffed and looked away.

I saw my Mother smiling. "Well Cameron, don't you look dashing!" My mother complimented. No doubt he was forcedt to wear something nice too.

"Now, let's get a picture shall we?" And someone with a camera walked out. They got a picture of every pose of us that mom wanted. Us hugging, us smiling, us -ugh- kissing, and worst, holding hands. Because holding someones hand (excpecially a boys) meant something other than one night.

Than one date. And I kept thinking about Embry as Cam told my mom we'd be back around 11 or midnight, she gave him the ok, and we were off. As soon as we got out of my mothers sight I dropped his hand and moved as far away as I could without seeming weird.

He opened the passengers side door for me and I grumpily got in, buckled and crossed my arms and looked out the window.

He grinned and made small talk like the saying, _cold-shoulder_ (because thats sure as hell what I was giving him) meant nothing to him at all and didn't effect him in the least.

"Its supposed to be an extremely private party tonight, we're lucky your mom could get us in!" He said excitedly in the car.

I extended my lower lip and kept quiet, staring out the window.

When we got there, I went to open my door but it was locked. Cam looked at me seriously.

"Taylerr, look at me." I did so he continued. "I volenteered to do this, because I knew that you needed a little break from the house, I suggested it to the night maid and she told the boss. As you can see it worked out, and tonight is strictly happy only, do you understand?" He said, putting his index and middle finger underneath my chin.

I sighed. He was only trying to help. "I understand." I said quietly. But he didn't let go of my gaze yet.

"And do you promise to behave?" He asked pouting like I was. Despite myself, I giggled then widened my eyes at the sound.

Sigh. "Yes." I dragged the 's'.

"Well then. Let's go." He unlocked the door and was out and opening mine. I put my hand on his arm, giggling.

"Aw, your such a gentlemen!" I said sarcasticly.

He tried to raise one eyebrow but the other one went up too, and said, "Well yeah of course, but your not a lady." He said. I saw amusment glinting in those dark green eyes.

I made my eyes go wide and innocent. A look I had perfected for so many years.

"I know." I told him humbly. He laughed and smiled at me.

A guard stopped us from entering. "Names?" He said over the music that came from inside.

It was Cam who answered. "Taylerr Grey, and Cameron Nord." The guards eyes widened slightly, and he handed us each a card and let us through.

I looked questionaly at Cam.

"Its a do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-card." He said smiling.

"Ohh." I nodded pretending to understand. He heard it in my voice and chuckled.

"Your mom wants you to have a really good time." He said, gesturing over to the bar,

Now I did understand. "Well. That was mighty-white of her." I said carelessly.

He sighed through his nose and took both of our cards and stuck them in his pocket. Then he smiled sweetly at me. A smile I hadn't seen from him yet.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked over the pounding music. The bright lights were blinking over the dance floor where girls grinded up against their date (or some random dude, or chick 0.o), and people groped eachother.

I shrugged. "What the hell." And pulled him to the dance floor. We danced until I forgot about Embry and my mom, and was completely focased on having a fantastic time. Cam twirled me, and the hem of my dress looked very pretty as it waved.

I spun back into his arms, and someone went to grab me. It was a pretty big guy with blonde hair and brown eyes from what it looked like in the dark.

"Wanna dance?" He asked rubbing my leg. I slapped his hand.

Cam stood infront of me. "The girls with me." I was to lazy to get into it, so I let Cam deal with it. Then a guard came over asking the problem, and Cam explained and showed him our cards. Then the bouncers threw the blonde guy out.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Magic." He murmured grinning cockily. I shook my head and swatted his shoulder.

"Want a drink?" Cam shouted over the blaring music. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to the bar.

"Alcohol?" He asked raising his brows. I shrugged. "What would you like?"

"A beer." I answered automaticly. He told me to wait by the chairs and he went to grab the drinks. Thats when I heard them.

"Hey how did you get us into this again?" The voice was loud over the music.

A tinkling laugh and a deep chuckle. "Magic!" She said. My eyes narrowed and I scanned for them.

"I don't know, you guys! Im not completely ready for this, but it was really seriously nice." The voices got louder as they grew closer.

He stood with his back to me, talking to a short pixi-girl and a tall tan guy. My heart broke all over again. Cam came back and nodded to the big guy.

He whispered in my ear, "This is why I brought you here tonight. Go on. Go have fun." He said. I kissed his cheek and hugged him then slowly made my way over to him.

His back was still to me, so I tapped his shoulder lightly. He whipped around, a smile lighting his face when he saw me.

My eyes filled, but I knew no tears would shed tonight. "Can I have this dance?" I asked quietly, knowing he would be able to hear. The tall dude and the short girl smiled widely.

"Yes of course." He said pulling me into his arms and out on the dancefloor. The beat was fast, but we danced slow.

He kissed me, and I was lost in Embry's love.

**Me: Soooo? I really liked this chapter! Did you guys? Huh? HUH? lol.**

**Taylerr: Welll, I did.**

**Me: I know.**

**Embry: Me too.**

**Me: Shut up and get outta here. Chapters over, go on scat. Thats right, stupid fictional characters messing with my bold-letters.**

**Taylerr: Go get some sleep, its like four in the morning.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. But, I hope y'all lurved this chapter, my hands ar freezing cold and I'm dead tired, so im going to sleep so you read and be happy or I'll shoot you.**

**Taylerr: Review!**


	6. The Images Inside my Head

**Me: I'd like to thank Sammie0014 FOREVER for all of her reviews and helping! I LOVE YOU! And onn with thisa storyy...**

**Taylerr: Well hurry it up.**

**Me: Ignores the annoying girl.**

In the morning, I woke up with a smile on my face and the sun shining into my room, casting little line-things on my floor from the curtains.

I got up still smiling and stretched. I was remembering last night. It was wonderful. Me and Embry danced the night away, I told him I was forced to say those words to him, and he said it was okay, and we kissed. For the first time we kissed.

But now I'm worried because I cant _stop_ being so happy, and my mom will surely know that somethings up if I skip downstairs singing show tunes.

Or maybe, just maybe, she'll think it was Cam who made me happy...

Oh well. I didn't care anyways. So, I ran downstairs with uncombed hair and only an oversized t-shirt on and got a bowl of cereal, humming a country song.

Cam bumped me with his hip as he walked in and I smiled big for him.

"Your sure happy." He mock-whispered and winked. I laughed and nodded. Then I studied him. His green eyes were tired and his smile didn't light up the whole room.

"Is something wrong, Cameron?" He shook his head and I let it go, because no matter how close we got last night, he wasn't going to spill his feelings to me now.

I sighed at the sad thought. I thought we could actually be friends.

After my breakfast, Cam motioned me to follow him out to the stables where he whispered to me.

"I did what I did last night, partly because you needed it, and partly because I could hear you when you dreamt." He said.

I gave him a question-mark look. "What? Cam, I don't understand." I said just as quiet.

He glanced around and pulled me closer so his lips were touching my ear.

"The walls have ears. I thought you seeing Embry would stop your nightmares." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't _have_ any nightmares." I said.

"That's why I'm telling ou this now. Everyone who works for your mother has a -er- special ability. Me I can erase memories. Which is why you can't remember any of your nightmares. I thought I was doing a good thing, but now I think you should see what the nightmares about."

My first reaction was to be super pissed. My second, which shocked me out of my anger, was me reconizing the thing he did for me.

But I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond. "I'm giving them back to you." He said then put two fingers against my temple.

And I rembered. They were awful, all about blood and darkness. Some were about Embry, him calling my name, searching, and then they ambushed him. It went on and on, the memories flashing through my brain in a painful reddish way.

When it was over, we were both panting.

"Why would you do that?" I cried.

"Because your mom found out what I did." He said.

"About Embry?" I whispered horrified. He shook his head fast.

"No, about how i blocked the images that were set in your brain. The images that weren't supposed to _be there_ but were placed in yor brain. Every time a person disobeys her, she hunts them. Now, today is my last day here, to give you back your memory, and run. But after I run, they will be on my trail, so now, I'm going." He said to me quietly, moving around the stables.

As I followed him, I found myself growing sadder and sadder at his words.

"Your leaving. Right now?" I asked quietly.

He glanced at me while saddling a white mare, he got on the horse. "Yeah. Right now." He said. He went to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Where will you go?" I demanded, my brows raised.

His face was expresionless and his eyes were guarded. "I can't really tell you that." Then, the horse gave a great lurch, and he was going.

I stood staring after him, and shaking my head. This business was hard. Then when I turned to go, I saw a middle aged man, beaten snd bloodied, crawling towards me.

"Please, help me!" He siad, coughing up blood. His blood covered fingers went to grab me, but he was too far away and he flopped on the ground.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stopped breathing, panicked, I turned around to holler for Darla or someone, and just got the name past my lips when I flew back around, and the man was gone.

Along with the trail of blood he'd left behind.

I stared wide-eyed and looked around for where he went. He'd vanished. Into thin air.

My hands were shaky and my breath came fast. I froze and remembered what Cam had said. _About how i blocked the images that weren't supposed to be there, but were placed in your brain._

Now I understood. With Cam gone, there was no one who could (or would) block the images. I glanced around, and ran back into the saftey of the house as fast as I could.

Of course, not even my mind was safe now...

**Me: I kinda was playing with the idea of Cam blocking images, and decided, what the hell? and just threw them in there. But tell me if you liked it, or hated it, you know, either one.**

**Taylerr: That was a weird chapter...**

**Me: Im a weird person.**

**Taylerr: Touche`.**


	7. Darkness Finds Me

**Me: Yaaaaay a different reviewer. Now I have two people reading my story yusssss. And like i promised, your name goes up with my bold-letters, so forever thanks to Sammie0014 (so i dont have to keep saying it) and now xXxsupermanxXx glad you liked it**

**Taylerr: Yep yep :)**

**Me: Anyways.**

I was walking around outside, in the dark, because I couldn't sleep. The nightmares would find me, so now I've chosen to just, you know, not sleep.

And, if I would have known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have come outside. I would have went to sleep and just delt with the dreams.

But since I _didn't_ know what would happen, I didn't know I was in any danger...

So here I am, bathing in moonlight minding my own business when suddenly, the ground beneath me had stopped. I was falling, falling falling into nothingness.

Well, thats what I thought I was doing. But no, I had walked far enough that our land had gone onto a VERY deep drop off and I was tumbling down the side of it.

I heard my leg snap and clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming.

And I was still falling. My body ran into a tree and it stopped me for a sceond, then kept going. I felt my face and arms get scratched by low branches and thorny bushes, then when I finally _did_ hit the bottom, I found that it was very rocky.

My head smacked on a large rock that glittered in the moonlight, and my hand went to prob the spot on my head. I felt wetness and pain.

Unbelievable _seering_ pain. I cried out and my eyes fluttered as I tried to force them to stay open.

I won. For a little while until I tried to get up, but the pain in my leg left me breathless. I gasped and looked at the wound in the moonlight.

I saw dark stuff. Blood I'm guessing, then something white-ish sticking out.

Oh _my god_. It was my bone. And then I passed out.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Taylerr lay at the bottom of the drop off, at first, he thought it was a log or something. Then, he smelled the blood and the pain and confusion in the air._

_He went as carefully as he could, with being fast, down to the bottom. Far enough away, he thought she wasn't breathing._

_"Oh, God!" Embry cried reaching her body, and saw with relief that she was breathing. For now at aleast._

_As gently as he could, he picked her up in his arms bridal-style being very careful not to jostle her leg, and ran. He knew his way around these parts, he ran as a wolf here, watching and protecting his love.._

_He ran to the first place he could think of, even though it would have been smarter to bring her back home. He ran to the Cullen's._

_He knocked franticly on the door with one hand and held Taylerr with the other. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the drops fall onto Taylerr's cheeks._

_He pounded harder until the big guy -Emmett- answered._

_"Hey- Whoah. Dude what happened to her?" Emmett asked. Then Edward came._

_"Get Carlisle!" Edward barked to Emmett, and motioned Embry inside. They lay her on the couch and Embry heard her breaths getting quieter._

_Carlisle came and inspected her wounds. Then he fixed her. He hooked something up and put it to her mouth so that it would help her breathe and injected her with morphine so he could push her leg bone back in without causing her terrible pain._

_Then with a crack, Carlisle pushed the bone in and Taylerr's eyes fluttered open in surprise. She screamed but held still._

_Her eyes moved, seeing nothing. After it was over, she passed out again. Carlisle wrapped her leg tightly and Alice fetched a cast he could put around it. Then, wordlessly he got a needle and thread and stitched a cheek wound._

_After he was finished Embry sat infront of the couch, staring into her face. Carlisle wiped his hands on a towel and said,_

_"She's very lucky you know. That fall should have broken her neck and killed her. You shouldn't have moved her in case there was any breaks in the neck, but it's a good thing you did because there were none." He said._

_"Will she be okay?" Embry whispered holding her hand tighter._

_Carlisle hesitated for a second, but a second was enough. Embry's head whipped to see him._

_"Carlisle?" He said like a frightened child. The Doctor motioned to the bandage around Taylerr's head._

_"That very well might cause her to go into a coma. But a short one at the very least, possibly two weeks tops. I have a feeling that she will go into one." _

_Embry hid his face into the hand that wasn't holding Taylerr's hand._

_Carlisle spoke again. "If...she does go into a coma, she might wake up with a concussion."_

_At his words, Embry sobbed quietly, Carlisle said he was very sorry, and left him to cry._

_"Your gunna get through this, Taylerr. You can't leave me. Not before I hardly knew you." He said through his tears._

xXxXxXxXxX

Ahh. Peace. I was in a seriously beautiful meadow and I was pertty sure I was aleep, but then again, I had no idea. It was just so real with the sun shining down and the stream gurgling.

See, right there, the sun part should have been enough to stop me from thinking it was real.

As something probed my mind, I smiled. "Nope, no thinking. None." I smiled as my words made a dark purple mist.

I giggled, then I heard a voice. In the sky, clouds were forming, and they were blocking out the sun. A boy was sitting beside a girl, and he was sobbing.

"Your gunna make it through this, Taylerr. You can't leave me..." There was more but I couldn't hear, and I didn't understand. Who was Taylerr? Who was that boy?

Then the clouds turned black and lightning flashed. I jumped and screamed as it hit the place next to me. A cold laughter filled the place around me.

Left and right. Up and down. The voice echoed...The meadow was no longer beautiful. The gurgling stream before, was roaring now and the trees creeked and moved with the wind.

No. This wasn't beautiful. This was dangerous.

I sat down far away from the stream and trees, into tall dead grass, wraping my arms around my legs, and with wide eyes, watched the cold rain coming down. It fell on me, and ran down my face and as if my eyes were jealous of the wet stuff running down my cheeks already, I cried.

**Me: Annnnd that's the end of the chapter.**

**Taylerr: Wow...**

**Me: Agreeing. Wows right.**

**Taylerr: Reveiw...**


	8. Nightmares

**Me: hello**

**Taylerr: Well hi!**

**Me: Confused. Annd we're offfffff**

_He sat beside her for days. Carlisle was right. Taylerr was in a coma. Nobody even came to search for her. Nobody made a report of a missing girl._

_Embry was scared for her, because once in awhile, her face would hold emotions. He mostly saw fear, and everytime it flashed across her beautiful sleeping face, he was agonized._

_He asked Carlisle what was happening._

_"She's dreaming, Embry. That's all. Don't worry." He assured Embry, but Embry was not assured. Not dreams._

_Nightmares._

_But how could he not worry if she couldn't wake up from the nightmare? How would he tell her it's okay, if she can't get out of the dream?_

_And she couldn't. Not for a couple of weeks. _

_That made his eyes go dead. He held her hand every day and hardly slept. The first time when Embry was there, and Jacob walked in, Jake was surprised._

_"Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?" He asked confused._

_Yeah. He should be confused. Embry doesn't like vampires. Or the Cullens. But things have changed since then..._

_He didn't say anything, how could he when he was so agonized? When he was hurting so bad that he wished someone would rip out his heart?_

_Edward explained to him in a quiet voice, but Embry could still hear._

_And rehearing it was almost like reliving it. He clenched his jaw._

_Sam was probably wondering where he was...But he didn't care. And Sam shouldn't either. And if he does, then maybe he should join Jake's pack. Just until...she's right again._

_Jake looked at Embry. "Its gunna be okay." He said firmly to Embry._

_Embry's voice was detached. Like he was somewhere else. "Yeah. It'll be okay." He said, and closed his eyes, hoping that it was true._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I ran. I ran hard and fast, but there was nowhere to run. Nowhere at all.

I wanted to break down crying, but I couldn't. I had to keep running...had to get away. I tripped and fell and they advanced on me.

Spirits. I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath about them going away.

Some laughed. Some were sad.

"Go away." I said quietly squeezing my eyes shut so hard it hurt. "Go away go away go away." They brushed past me, they were cold and sort of transparent, except they could touch me, and I could see them.

I opened my eyes, "GO AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Their eyes widened in surprise and they were pulled backwards and disappeared.

I blew out a shaky breath getting up. A little girl was standing behind a tree, with wide frightened eyes she looked at me.

She was ghostly pale, and she was wearing a white cotton dress. She had long dark hair and very big dark eyes. They looked black.

The only color she had was in her hand, it was a bright pink flower which I'd reconized immediatley as the Oleander, which is an extremely posionus flower. Expecially to children.

She almost looked like she was a picture, you know black and white, but she was standing right here infront of me.

She caught me looking at her and hid. She didn't look transparent like the others, she looked solid. I crouched.

"Come here sweetie." I said in my most soothing voice. She peeked her head at me and stepped out in the open hesitantly.

"It's okay," I said reaching out my hands, like I was going to touch her except she was at least ten feet away. She clutched the flower in her hand and walked slowly to me.

Her arms swung and she looked shy.

When she reached me, I smiled warmly at her and said softly, "Hi, I'm..." Who was I? The little girl was beautiful and she couldn't be anymore six but anyless than five.

"Your Taylerr." She said in a quiet pretty little-person voice. I nodded. Sure lets go with that.

"Whats your name, hon?" I asked.

"Daphne." She said.

"Hi Daphne. Do you know were we are?" I asked standing up. She shook her head.

"No?" I asked looking around. She shook her head again biting her lip.

Then she said shyly, "I've heard the Spirit-People call it The Realm of Dreams." She said and looked up at me.

I glanced at her. "How long have you been here?" I asked more sharply then intended.

Her wide eyes looked into mine. "I don't know." She answered.

"Well, let's explore, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll show you where I've been so far," She said grabbing my hand.

Hers was tiny and cold, yet comforting.

And we walked together, hand in hand, in the direction of the way the sun was going down.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_"Can you see anything?" Embry whispered. Edward shook his head, a frusterated look on his face. His eyes narrowed as he tried again._

_"What is it?" Embry asked, hopefully._

_"There is a barrior stopping me from getting in. I can't hear her thoughts." Edward said. Embry's hope vanished._

_"Daddy, maybe I could help?" Renesmee asked. _

_Edward shrugged, "I don't see why not. And if you get in, I'll be able to see your thoughts."_

_So the girl pressed her hand to Taylerr's temple and closed her eyes. I could see her consentration. She tried it several times._

_"Nessie, what is it?" Edward asked his daughter once she smiled._

_"I'm breaking the barrior." She said._

_"That's enough, Ness. I don't like it." Jacob said, so she quit._

_That night, when Edward and Bella went back home, Renesmee said she'd like to stay with Grandpa. Also that night, everyone went out hunting, so it was just Embry and Renesmee._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rensemee

After Embry went to sleep, Rensemee silently went downstairs. She was going to try to get into her head again, and this time she would break the barrior would break it and get in.

Careful not to wake Embry, she stepped around his sleeping body and knelt down by the couch. She placed her hand on Taylerr's temple and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was standing infront of a barrior, it didn't look at all harmed and she was a little disppointed. Renesmee went to hit it, but then a door appeared.

She smiled, and entered. she could see threw the barrior on the otherside now, the door was gone on the side that she entered but was still here on the other side.

Cool, she thought and wondered the strange land.

It was very pretty. Almost magical. Then someone approached her. It looked kinda like a ghost, but Renesmee has seen a ghost and this wasn't it. This looked like a...spirit. And it probably was.

It was a male, and he was young, maybe 16.

What is this place? She wondered, and he answered her like she had spoken out-loud.

"It is the Realm of Dreams." He said slimply. Renesmee looked around fourteen and the boy looked at her appraisingly, even though she was much younger than that.

"Have you seen a girl? With blonde hair and green eyes?" She asked the spirit kindly.

He snorted. "Yeah, she had a hissy fit and sent us all away, but some of us felt you enter, and came back." He said.

Renesmee looked around and sure enough, there were others, looking at her curiously.

"Speaking of entering, how did you enter?" The boy asked curiously.

"I am sort of a mind reader. The girl i'm looking for went into a coma and I came to see if she was um, alright." It sounded silly of course and he looked at her imaptiently.

"Yes, yes. That's how we all got here, through a coma or a out of body expirience. The out-of body expirience peoples body dies if you don't go back soon enough, and your stuck here. If you die in a coma, this is where you go, and if your in a coma, and you find yourself here, that means you were meant to be here. So I ask again, how are you here?"

"Well," She dragged out the 'L'. "I'm not having an out of body expirience, and I'm not in a coma, and I'm certainly not dead, but as I told _you_ I'm kind of a mind reader."

"That doesn't explain anything." He said flatly.

Then, she looked down at herself and saw her body fading.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"Your going back to your body. Visit again soon." He said as she dissapeared.

_Embry woke up to a loud gasp. He looked around the room automaticly switching a light on although he could see perfectly in the dark._

_It was the girl, Renesmee. She was beside Taylerr, her hand to Taylerr's temple and her eyes were wide and staring but vacant._

_Terrified, he shook the girl. She just kept staring. Hands shaky he went to go to the door when Alice walked in._

_"Alice! Alice, Renesmee!" Embry cried. Everyone else entered, hearing Embry's words, in a rush and crowded Renesmee._

_"What's happening to her?" Rosalie cried._

_Carlsile was the only calm one. "I think...Jasper, go fetch Edward and Bella." So Jasper nodded and went._

_I sat closets to Rensemee because I refused to move away from Taylerr._

_"Carlisle, what is it?" Esme asked in her soft voice coated with worry. He didn't say. Edward and Bella followed by Jasper came bounding in, and ran to their daughter._

_Edward read Carlisle's mind and he nodded thoughtfully._

_"Edward?" Bella whimpered, hovering over Rensemee._

_"I can't see her mind. She's blocked off. Bella, love, I think it's alright. I think she's entered Taylerr's mind."_

_Then Renesmee shouted, "What's happening?" And a minute later, she blinked at us and grinned._

_Everyone sighed with relief._

_"Nessie?" Edward murmured confused. She nodded enthusiastilcly._

_"Me and Renesmee believe she has Spirit-Walked." Edward announced. (me: I know i know it's a book but there are no other words for what she did! lol)_

_Spirit Walked? _

_What was that?_

**Me: Welllll that was ALOT of typing.**

**Taylerr: Holy crap lonnnnng chapter!**

**Me: Yeah, and don't get used to it!**

**Taylerr: That's fine by me.**

**Me: Anywho, review pwetty pwease! hehe**


	9. Realms

**Me: Aww. Reviewers! That just warms the cockles of my heart.**

**Taylerr: You don't have a heart.**

**Me: Correction. I don't have a soul. MWAHAHA!**

**Taylerr: Ooookaaaay then...moving on...**

_It's already been a week, and still Renesmee hasn't been able to find Taylerr, she said that the place was called the Realm of Dreams, which we just shortened to The Realms, and it's actually very big. _

_Emmett and Alice went to go check on the Net, what it actually was, and they came back pretty quickly._

_"It's a region, sphere, or domain in which anything can occur." Alice said. "That's the definition of the Realm of Dreams." She added._

_"Sooo?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowing._

_"Even anything bad?" Embry asked. His voice was quiet, but everyone looked at him, and ignored Jacob's question._

_"Yes. Even bad things." Carlisle said softly, as if speaking to a frightened child._

_Embry didn't speak again as they tried to figure it out, eventually, they took it to the dining room, and sepearated into groups trying to figure it out. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs on the computer, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee were in the kitchen, Alice was outside with Bella, she was trying to cast for Taylerr's future but she didn't want to be alone._

_Jacob and Edward were in the living room with Embry, Edward trying over and over again to get inside her head, and Jacob taking a nap on the couch._

_It was all very confusing, and Embry was in his own world._

_He kept wondering why nobody was looking for her. Who wouldn't look for her? He supposed that it was a good thing, but the fact that nobody cared for her offended him._

_"Carlisle?" He asked. The house got quieter so they could hear the conversation. Even Jacob's snores weren't as loud._

_Carlisle came to Embry. "Yes, Embry?" He asked, putting his hand on the boys shoulder._

_Embry's brows went down in confusion, "Why hasn't anyone went looking for Taylerr yet?" He asked. Carlisle looked perfectly calm._

_"We told her mother she was here." He said._

_"What? Why?" He asked._

_"We had to tell her that her daughter was safe," Safe. Pah. "And she told us that as soon as Taylerr wakes up to call her, and she would come get her."_

_"She can't. You have to tell her no, Carlisle!" He cried. Carlisle looked at him sadly._

_"That would put me and my family in a very awkward position." He said._

_Confusion. "I don't understand." Embry said._

_Carlisle chose his words very carefully. "You see, Taylerr's father is the very first vampire. Ever in existence, and that means that his only wife has to be obeyed, or you face the death penalty. Yes, it's all very odd, because something had to create him, whethere it was God or the Devil, we don't know. We do know, that he can have kids without them being half-vampires themselves." Carlisle said._

_"So how did he create vampires hif he didn't have them as kids?" Embry demanded._

_"He bit them." Carlisle said simply. The question was so obvious that it made Embry feel very dumb._

_"Of course," He murmured. "Of course..."_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The girl showed me many places, she told me to keep sending the Spirit-People away because they scare her.

But, I was afraid for or of Daphne, I wan't sure which. One because she ate food that was here. Berries. And two, because she ate food from here. One of the Spirit-People told me not to eat the food here, expecially the ones the girl would have given me, because they are forbidden.

Which naturally that made me wonder if she knew they were forbidden. "Well, who cares, its only forbidden food. Like in Paradise, right?" I asked the Spirit.

He looked at the Daphne coldy. "If you eat the food here; you have to stay." Then without another word, it was gone.

So when the little Daphne came back with a basket full of berries and offered me some, I told her no. She looked at me weird then, a little pouty.

When night came, so did the creaters. The Spirits told me they were the realm-people. The ones that ate the berries and were forced to stay.

I asked them if Daphne was dangerous, they told me she wasn't yet.

That night, I light a fire, and me and Daphne slept beside it. Twice I woke up. The first time, Daphne was gone, but I was so tired that I fell back asleep.

The second time, Daphne was standing creepily above me, but when I blinked she was back to her otherside of the fire, supposively asleep.

Before I fell back into sleep, I wondered if I could trust the realm-girl, but before I could think on it anymore, my eyes had closed, and I was asleep again.

**Me: Dooone! Yay. **

**Taylerr: Weeeirdoo.**

**Me: Yus. Well, review my pretties!**


	10. Going Under

**Me: Yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated in awhile but thats because I was busy.**

**Taylerr: Liar. Your just lazy.**

**Me: Yeah? So what.**

**Tayler: -sigh- Just write the story.**

**Me: Okaaay.**

I woke with a start. I blinked and looked around. It was still dark out, but I could tell it was morning. I yawned and closed my eyes again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump thump._ I bolted upright heart going heywire. Then, I heard a terrible scream that cut off with a shiver-down-your-spine gurgle. I ran to the sound.

I saw her and stopped mid-run my mouth open with horror. Frozen, I watched as she thrust her hands into the deer and pull out the heart and eat it.

I almost vomited and took a step backwards and-

A branch snapped under my foot. Daphne whipped around to see me. Her lips were stained red, like she'd been eating berries.

She got up off her knees and stoody then wiped her mouth. Her eyes looked into mine. They were not their usual black color, whiteish.

I swollowed as she dusted dirt off her white dress.

The sun was coming up and I saw that her dress, had been splattered with blood. Just a bit.

"What were you doing?" I asked in a horrified shaky voice.

Hers was perfecty cool and calm. "I have to eat things other than berries you know." She said.

Goosebumps rose on my arms and legs and I shuddered delicately.

Then Daphne smiled up at me, if I hadn't just witnessed what she'd done to the poor unsuspecting deer, I would have smiled back.

Then she said something that for no reason, made my blood run cold. She said, "I want you to stay with me forever."

"W-well I have to go back, um, home soon." I stuttered slowly edging backwards. Her eyes glanced down at my foot and her eyes narrowed but her smile was kept in place.

"But I will miss you terribky when you leave. Can't you stay?" She asked.

"No. Sorry Daphne, but I want to leave." I said. Yeah. Not the smartest thing to say I suppose...

Her smile disappeared and her eyes went cold. "Yes. You have to stay. I wont let you go." At the word stay, her voice did something weird. She kind of hissed it.

My eyes widened as she licked her lips. Her tongue was completely black.

"No." I whispered. She smiled mockingly and whispered, "You don't have a choice."

I ran. But she was fast. Her legs carried her faster than even mine did, and she was infront of me, with her arms crossed.

I stopped so abruptly that I fell down. A spirit came to me, she was a middle aged woman, very pretty. "It's time to go, dear." She said and her hand extended down to mine, and I was on my feet.

Daphne's eyes widened in rage, and she ran at us. But my body was looking transparent, and she wouldn't reach me in time.

Her mouth widened, and her lips turned black, her eyes took on that white hew, and rows of razer sharp teeth were visible inside her mouth. My body lifted, and then it was like I was one of the spirits,

Daphne reached me and tried to drag me back, but her hand passed right through me.

"NO!" She shouted her teeth looking very sharp indeed. I blinked at a very bright light and when I looked again, the last thing I saw was Daphne, and a single tear running down her cheek.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Two weeks. How long was this going to go on? And what was she seeing in her head?_

_Embry longed to know as an expression of horror flitted across her features. Her hand was ice cold, and even with embry's hand holding it, she did not warm up._

_It wasn't like she was asleep. It was like she was dead. Embry bowed his head._

_For minutes he was like that before he felt a change in her body. He looked up in surprise and her deathly pale skin had little color in the cheeks. He cried out and everyone crowded the room._

_Then, the hand Embry was holding twitched. He looked at Carlisle hopefully. Then back at taylerr._

_Her eyes fluttered and opened. His heart soared at the sight of her gorgeous green eyes._

_She breathed deeply in and out threw her mouth and looked around the room in confusion. Then she glanced down at Embry's hand intertwined with hers. Then at Embry._

_There was no sign that she remembered him. None at all, and he knew it was true once she tugged her hand out of his._

_His hand fell, and it felt like a weight. Dragging him down, deep into water where he fought to keep his head above it._

_"Honey-" Bella said touching Taylerr's face gently. "Honey, don't you remember Embry?" She asked softly._

_She shook her head. Embry's eyes closed longer than they would have been if he had blinked. _

_"Do you remember anythingng from the accident, Taylerr?" Carlisle asked all Doctor like._

_"No." She whispered._

_Carlisle's forehead furrowed. "Do you remember anything at all?" He asked._

_She shook her head._

_"Do you know where you are?" Carlisle asked. She thought for a moment._

_"No," She whispered._

_"Do you know your name?" _

_She swallowed and hesitated then she whispered, "No."_

_Carlisle motioned for everyone to leave the room as he explained to Taylerr that he was a Doctor, and Embry left with everyone._

_"Edward?" He asked helplessly._

_"She has long term memory loss." Edward murmured._

_"Is it permanent?" Embry whispered. Edward shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry."_

_Embry walked out the front door, numb with pain, and he kept walking. The sky was pouring rain and it ran down his cheeks mixed with tears._

_At that time, Embry stopped fighting the current pulling him under, and he sank._

**Me: Sadness.**

**Taylerr: Yes. Very.**

**Me: Review, and hope you lurved thi chapter.**


	11. Remember Me

**Me: Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while. i've jus been chillen fer awhile, but heres another chapter. thanks to all the reviewers!**

_**A half a month later...**_

_A wise man once said that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, but as of that statement, I have to disagree._

_Because I have loved, and I have lost. Bad._

_And it was so incredibly unfair that Taylerr got to keep her free will while I lost mine the first moment I saw her._

_Embry was in his wolf form, watching over Taylerr's house. She was outside at the moment, and she was just sitting._

_Staring up at the sky. Embry lifted himself off the ground stretched and shook his coat. Taylerr's head whipped his way and he stood very still._

_He knew that she sees him but she didn't do anything. He has wondered for very long if she ever remembered him. She was walking now._

_Down to where she fell. She touched the rock that gave her her amnesia and bowed her head. A single tear glistened down her cheek and she sat down, as if the weight of losing her memory had become to heavy._

_Embry changed into his human form and put on his shorts and approached her very slowly._

_"Taylerr," He said quietly._

_She stood up slowly, not quite taken by surprise._

_"Hello." She said, her voice had the slightest shaky hint. She walked towards him slowly and reached out to touch his arm._

_Embry moved backwards just slightly so that she missed._

_Hurt flashed in her eyes and he explained. "It will hurt alot less to not remember your touch." He said. She bit her lip. It was trembling..._

_"I am sorry...But I think I remember you a little..." She said hesitantly._

_Embry's eyes widened. "You do?" He asked excited._

_"I-I dont know. I dream alot. Its always the same one. A man is holding me in his arms and we are at a...a club or something but his face is blurred. Is it you?" She asked crying._

_Embry looked down, his fists clenching. He knew what he had to do._

_"No. That must be just a dream its not me." He said. It killed him, but he could not give up his hopes. She's not going to remember him fully so he was just going to let her live her life, always quietly watching over her._

_She sniffled. "Give me your hand." She reached for him again but he side-stepped._

_Anger flashed in her eyes and he looked like the Taylerr he loved._

_"Give it. To me. Now." She said voice controlled but rolling with anger. Silently, he let her touch him._

_She ran her hands over his and he shivered. "I..." She said._

_Then without warning, she kissed him._

**Me: Im so sorry that its extremely short lol! **

**Taylerr: Thats alright..**

**Me: Okayy well review. I think I know whats gunna happen next. (((:**


End file.
